Total Pokemon Island
by StoryLord0
Summary: 36 Pokemon will travel to an island to compete for 1,000,000 dollars!
1. Let the Games Begin!

Total Pokémon Island episode 1: Let the Games Begin!

Thirty-six Pokémon will travel to an island to compete for 1,000,000 dollars! Hosted by Genesect and Yveltal. Hope you enjoy !

A Purple Pokémon smiled at the camera. "Hello entire viewing world! I'm the host, Genesect, and this is Total Pokémon Island! A show where 36 campers, 18 male and 18 female will travel to an island to compete in crazy challenges made by me. Every time a team wins a challenge, they'll be safe. The other team must go to the bonfire ceremony, where they will vote someone out.

And look, here comes our first camper!"

A wailord swam to the dock. A blob of pale purple with two antennae hopped onto the dock. "Goomy, how's it going, girl? "

Genesect asked. "Let's just get this stupid thing over with." She said unenthusiastically. "Just go sit over there." Genesect said, rolling his eyes. Goomy grabbed he suitcase with her antennae and wiggled away. Another wailord came to the dock. A black bug with some small hair strips on his head hopped across the dock, carrying a suitcase. "Hey, what's going on, Scatterbug?" Genesect asked. "I hope I don't get voted off first" He answered. "Okay. Go sit over there by Gloomy Goomy." Genesect said. "Hey!" Said Goomy, hate in her eyes. Another wailord swam up to the dock. A giant snake connected by stones with points on them slid across the dock. "Hey Steelix." Genesect greeted. "I'm Happy to be here, host. Especially because I'm going to win this!" He said in complete confidence. Another Wailord came to the dock. A bulldog-like Pokémon carrying a suitcase stepped off and walked across the dock. "I'm Granbull, and before you say anything, I'm a girl." She said angrily. She walked over to the others. She shoved Scatterbug out of the way and took his spot. "Ow! "Scatterbug yelled in agony. "Oh, shut up nerd." Said Granbull angrily. Another wailord came to the dock, this time carrying three males. The first one was a bear with a circle on his belly. He was carrying a suitcase. He jumped on the dock with a THUD. He looked at the other contestants with a glare. The next one to get on the dock was a monkey with a pig snout. He had a tail that carried his suitcase. The third one off looked a little like a doll. He had diamond eyes and a creepy, sharp-toothed smile. "Ursaring, Mankey, and Sableye, welcome to the island!" Genesect welcomed. Ursaring laughed. "If this is supposed to be my competition, then I'll win this game easily!" He mocked. "Sup, I'm Mankey." Mankey said, folding his arms tough-like. Sableye was still doing his scary grin. "Just go over there by the others." Genesect said. A sixth wailord came to the dock, carrying three females. A green fairy-ish Pokémon with a flower on her head dashed across the dock. She stopped suddenly, and her suitcase flew. It landed right on top of Scatterbug. "Why me…" He said, depressed. "Skiploom, welcome!" Genesect said. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYY! Skiploom screamed in pure hyper. Her suitcase popped open, revealing loads of red bull and monster energy cans. The next contestant out was a small bat Pokémon. A cat Pokémon wearing a scarf and hat strutted across the dock, carrying a suitcase. "Noibat, Meowstic female, how are you girls doing?" Asked Genesect gentlemanly.

"Good enough." Said Noibat. "I'm here to win and get a boyfriend." Meowstic said. Some of the males slightly smiled after hearing this. Scatterbug looked at the ground, thinking he didn't have a chance. "Alright, the next wailord should have the remaining thirteen male campers on it." Genesect said. A wailord that was bigger than the others swam to the dock. A fat, pink Pokémon trudged across the dock. A giant centipede Pokémon walked behind him. A lion with electric features hopped off the wailord. A scorpion tailed, winged pinked Pokémon flew across the dock.

A lion with a fiery mane walked across the dock. A red dragon carrying a suitcase was next. A ghost with a scar under his left eye came next. Then, a small chipmunk walked across the dock. A hellhound followed suit. Four flying types who were hovering over the Wailord flew down towards the dock. "Lickitung, Scolipede, Luxio, Gligar, Pyroar, Charizard, Gengar, Chespin, Houndoom, Wingull, Golbat, Hawlucha, Fletchling, How are you guys doing?" Asked Genesect.

"I'm hungry. Where's the food?" Asked Lickitung.

"It's Time for me to win this." Scolipede said.

"I'm fine." Said Luxio.

"This is going to be extreme!" Yelled Gligar.

"Let's do this!" Yelled Pyroar.

"It's Nice to meet you all." Said Charizard.

"You all should just pack your bags, because the winner is going to be me!" Gengar said loudly.

"Chespin doesn't want to talk right now." Chespin said in third person.

"I hope I make it far." Said Houndoom.

"I'm here to make friends." Said Golbat.

"Ditto." Said Fletchling.

"Okay. The next wailord should be carrying the remaining thirteen females." Genesect said.

A wailord came up to the dock. A small pink bird flew across the dock. Then a small fire fox walked across the dock. A blue dinosaur with fairy features walked across the dock. A steel bird also flew across the dock. A crow with bones in her hair and feathers also flew across the dock. Then a purple fox with a tail split at the end walked across, with two Pokémon with similarities walked across the dock. Then a witch ghost with long arms walked across the dock. The next one was a female boxer. Then a cactus hopped across the dock, and so did a Pokémon in a dress. A giraffe with a crazy grin walked across the dock. She swung her tail, and a bomb popped off it knocked Gligar out of the sky. "Spritzee, Fennekin, Skarmory, Mandibuzz, Espeon, Leafeon, Flareon, Mismagius, Hitmonchan, Maractus, Amaura, Gardevoir, Girafarig, how are you girls doing?" Genesect asked.

"Good" Basically all the girls replied.

"I LIKE BOMBS!" Yelled Girafarig.

"Go over there by the others." Genesect ordered.

The ladies did as they were told.

After seeing that they were all there, Genesect started explaining.

"Alright, so in this game, you guys will be split into two teams of eighteen. Every day there will be a challenge. The team that loses will have to vote someone out. Got it?"

The campers nodded.

"Here is our chef and co-host, Yveltal."

A big, red, legendary flew over to them. "I'll be serving your food." He said, peeved.

"Uh Oh, is the big ugly bird mad because no one likes him?" Golbat asked teasingly.

"Shut up, long-tongue!" Yveltal yelled.

"Aaaahhh, did I make the birdie mad?" Golbat continued.

Yveltal was about to attack him, but Genesect stopped him.

"Arceus will demolish you if she finds out you killed one of her creations." He said.

Yveltal's eyes widened, and he backed up, mumbling.

Alright, here are the teams. The first team is the Amazing Arceus'. The members of that team are Granbull…Golbat…Goomy

…Charizard…Lickitung…Mismagius…Wingull…Gardevoir…Scolipede…Mandibuzz…Gligar…Amaura…Hawlucha...Flareon…Luxio…Maractus…Pyroar… and Espeon." Genesect finished.

The other team is the Great Giratinas. Your members are Girafarig…Houndoom…Skarmory…Gengar…Leafeon…Chespin…Spritzee…Scatterbug…Goomy…Ursaring…Meowstic…Steelix…Noibat…Sableye…Skiploom…Mankey…Hitmonchan...and Fletchling!" Genesect finished. "The cabins are not co-ed, just for safety measures. Follow me."

They followed him to what looks like an outhouse.

"**This is the confessional." Genesect said, "If there's anything you want to say, say it in here."**

"**My team got pretty sucky people." Mankey said.**

"**I hate this confessional." Goomy said. **

"**In order to get further in the game, I'll need an alliance." Hawlucha said.**

"Are you guys ready for your First challenge?" Genesect nodded.

The campers nodded.

"NOOOOO!" Yelled Scatterbug.

Genesect grinned. "Then let the games begin."

_That's it for the first chapter guys. Review who your favorite character is. See you next time. :D_


	2. Jump,Jump,Jump and we'll fall

Total Pokémon Island Episode 2: Jump, Jump, Jump, and we'll fall

**I'm sorry about some errors in the last chapter. The computer broke. But here's episode 2 of TPI.**

"Would you all like a tour?" Genesect asked the campers. They nodded. Genesect led them to a pair of cabins. One had an Arceus banner, while another one had a Giratina banner. "These are your team cabins. They are not Co-ed, that would be a very unwise decision." I'll give you teams some time to know each other." Genesect walked away. The campers all walked to their respective cabins.

_**In the Giratinas Boys Cabin**_

"Chespin wants two beds." Chespin said as the guys entered their cabin. "You can forget about that, there are only nine beds." Houndoom said. "Chespin doesn't care about how you feel because you're an idiot. Chespin is the only person here who deserves the money." Chespin back-talked. "Why you little-"said Houndoom and Ursaring. They pounced on the chipmunk.

"Oh crap." Said Chespin

_**In the Giratinas Girls Cabin**_

"And he was like, and she was like, and it was totally CRAZY!" Exclaimed Fennekin.

"Shut up valley girl, I can't exercise if ya keep yapping like that." Hitmonchan protested.

"Shut up, pushover boxer boy."

"I'm a girl!" Said Hitmonchan.

"**If that snobby valley girl thinks she can dis me, she's got another thing coming." Growled Hitmonchan.**

"**I am not afraid of that pushover." Said Fennekin, smirking.**

"Campers, it's time for your first challenge!" Genesect yelled into his megaphone.

The campers followed Genesect to a cliff's edge. "Your challenge is simple. You have to jump in the rings to get points. The large one is one point, the medium is two points, and the smallest is three points. Whoever wins the challenge wins immunity and a hot tub party!"

"**I think I have the perfect candidates for an alliance. Said Hawlucha. Lickitung can be bribed with food, and Scolipede isn't that bright." I'll bring them to the final twelve, then get rid of them when they least expect it. It will be easy as pie." He grinned evilly, and then cackled malevolently.**

"Alright, the Arceus' will go first, then the Giratinas." Said Genesect. Flareon looked over the edge. "So, who wants to go first? She asked. I can't go because I'm a fire type, but someone else can." She said nervously. "EEEEEEXXXXXXTTTTTTRRRRRRREEEEEMMMMMEEEEEEE!" Gligar yelled as he plunged into ring number three. He pumped his fist and head out of the water.

"WOOOOOOHOOOOOO!" He yelled as adrenaline coursed through him.

"Let's do this." Scolipede said firmly as he jumped over the edge, causing him to land in ring number one. Lickitung jumped in after him, but he fell outside the rings. He was fine for a moment, but later he was electrocuted. "Lickitung nooo!" yelled Espeon as she jumped in after him, landing in ring number one.

"What happened to him?" Asked Pyroar, Startled.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that there are Sharpedos, Jellicents, and Clawitzers down there. Genesect said. Sorry." He continued, snickering.

"**Okay, so I might have a crush on Lickitung. Espeon said, blushing. But can you blame me, he's so hot." **

"**It was very nice of Espeon to try and save me. Lickitung said, bandaged. I wonder if she likes me….. Naaaahhhh!"**

"Alright guys I got this!" Luxio yelled as he plunged into ring one.

"Guys I'm not sure if I can make this jump." Said Maractus, looking down and gulping.

"Then here, let me give you a hand!" Yelled Granbull as she pushed her over the edge.

"AAAAAHHHHH!" Yelled Maractus as she plunged into ring number two. "Granbull, how could you do something like that to fellow team mates?" Said Hawlucha.

Granbull kicked him off the edge. "I didn't give you permission to speak, dorkbeak." Granbull snarled. She then jumped herself, kicking a sharpedo in the nose to hop into ring one.

Mandibuzz flew down, landing into ring three." That wasn't so bad." She said calmly. Golbat flew down while Mismagius floated down, both of them getting two points for their team.

"So it looks like the Arceus' have 16 points so far- "Oh, Hawlucha just fell into ring one, 17 points." Genesect announced.

"So is anyone else gonna jump?" Amaura asked the rest of her team. "Goomy and I could go." Wingull Replied. "Scratch that, I'm not gonna jump." Goomy said. "But why not?" Asked Pyroar. "You and Wingull are the last ones who can jump without getting hurt. Gardevoir can jump, too."

"I'm still not going."

"Goomy, why are you being so stubborn?" Gardevoir asked kindly.

"Why are you not jumping pushover?!" Goomy yelled as she rammed into Gardevoir's stomach, sending her toppling over the edge.

"Gardevoir, hold on I'll catch you!" Gligar yelled as he flew up to get her. But, she landed right on top of his head. "Ouch…" He muttered as he plummeted back into ring three. Gardevoir landed into ring one.

"**Did Gligar try to save me?" Gardevoir asked from inside the confessional.**

"**I don't like Gardevoir or anything; I just thought she needed my help." Gligar said in the confessional.**

"Goomy, if we lose this challenge, you know you're going home, right?" Said Wingull as he jumped into ring one.

"Are you cowardly idiots not jumping!?" Chef Yveltal yelled up to the campers who hadn't jumped yet.

"NO, YOU UGLY SCUM!" Goomy yelled down at him.

Chef started to grumble rude things under his breath.

"What was that, chef?" Asked Genesect. "Nothing." Yveltal replied.

"Giratinas, it's your turn to jump!" Genesect yelled to the other team.

The Great Giratinas gathered at the cliff's edge. "Let's do this!" yelled Gengar as he jumped into ring number two.

"Chespin doesn't want to jump." Chespin objected, before being picked him up along with the rest of the team. Without saying a word, he jumped over the edge, ignoring the screams of his team. They all landed in ring three.

"And it looks like the Great Giratinas win by a load of points thanks to Ursaring's skills! That means that the not-so-Amazing Arceus' will be sending someone home first.

The entire team glared at Goomy. "Thanks a lot, you scum." Goomy said as she wiggled away.

"And as promised, The Giratinas win a hot tub!" Said Genesect. The hot tub was being pushed by Yveltal, before a bomb came and blew it to bits. The cheering ended as soon as it had started. "Girafarig and Skiploom just wrecked the hot tub…" Said Mankey angrily. Everyone's jaws dropped in shock and rage as they looked at the laughing maniacs.

**Later….**

In a deep, dark part of the forest, Hawlucha sat on a branch, focusing. Then, a bush rustled. Lickitung wandered in the area, eating an apple pie. A twig snapped. Scolipede walked in. A rustling in the grass. Mismagius arrived on the scene, her arms folded. "So, why did you call us here?" Scolipede questioned. "I have a proposal for you three." Hawlucha said.

"Like what? An alliance?" Mismagius asked, sounding bored. "Exactly. Now what do you all say?" Hawlucha finished. "Okay! I 'll join!" Said Lickitung.

"I'll join too." Scolipede said.

The three males looked at Mismagius for her answer.

"Fine, whatever." She said. "Good. Now, I think we should vote Goomy out. She failed in today's challenge."

"Yeah, she's got to go." Scolipede agreed.

**At the elimination….**

"If I hand you a poffin, you're safe. The first one safe is… Luxio." Genesect said.

Luxio walked up to get his poffin.

"Gardevoir… Scolipede… And Hawlucha."

The three walked up to get their poffins.

"Golbat…Mismagius…Gligar."

They received their poffins.

"Maractus…Pyroar…Espeon."

Espeon sighed in relief as she and the others got their poffins.

"Amaura…Flareon…and Charizard."

They got their poffins.

"And that leaves Lickitung, Granbull, Goomy, and Wingull as the final four. The next two safe are… Wingull and Granbull."

The two received their poffins, with Granbull smirking as she got hers.

"Lickitung, you didn't score any points for your team, while Goomy didn't even jump for her team. And the first person going home is…

Lickitung looked at Hawlucha, who gave him a firm nod of reassurance. Goomy smirked. Espeon's eyes widened.

…Goomy."

Goomy's jaw dropped as Lickitung got up to eat his poffin happily.

"Goomy, you can go say your final words in the confessional." Genesect said.

The Arceus' cheered as Goomy wiggled away.

"**THOSE USELESS PIECES OF SCUM VOTED ME OFF! Mark my words, if I return, I will make this place the underworld." Goomy declared, glaring at the camera.**

The Arceus' walked back to their cabins, Espeon talking to Lickitung about what's it like to be in the bottom two.

_**So that's it for the first chapter guys. Hope you enjoyed**_

"**REVIEW, SCUM!" Yelled Goomy.**


	3. Castle Crashers!

**Total Pokémon Island Episode Three: Castle Crashers!**

**Hey guys, Storylord0 here. I have some important things to say to you guys. First, I have made it easier to tell confessionals apart. Second, I might sometimes leave who gets voted off up two you guys. I will make a season two if I get up to ten favorites or reviews. Thanks you guys, and here is TPI chapter three!**

**000**

_**In the Arceus' Boys cabin **_

Hawlucha woke up. He shook Lickitung awake. The pink pokemon opened his eyes. "Is it time for the alliance meeting already?" He asked drowsily.

"Yes it is."

"Can I have five more minutes?"

"No. You can't. Now go wake up Scolipede, He's still asleep."

Lickitung got of bed and ate all the cereal in his cereal box. He then walked to Scolipede and shook him awake. The two followed Hawlucha to their deep part of the forest.

**000**

"**I don't know if I can trust my alliance." Scolipede said. "Hawlucha and Mismagius just seem too smart for their own good. I should make an inner alliance with Lickitung, just to be safe."**

**000**

"**I think Scolipede is becoming aware of my plans. Maybe I need to get rid of him sooner than I thought." Hawlucha said**

**000**

Mismagius was waiting when they got there. "What took you three so long?" She asked.

"Lickitung isn't exactly an Olympian." Hawlucha said, rolling his eyes as Lickitung panted and coughed.

"Whatever, that's not important, who's our next target?" Asked Mismagius.

Well, I've made a last of threats on this team and one for the other team." Hawlucha said, showing them.

**Team Threats**

**Granbull**

**Charizard**

**Pyroar**

**Gardevoir**

**Mandibuzz**

**Gligar**

**Luxio**

**Espeon**

**Flareon**

**Golbat**

**Wingull**

**Amaura**

**Maractus**

**Other team threats**

**Girafarig**

**Urasaring**

**Steelix**

**Gengar**

**Houndoom**

**Skarmory**

**Hitmonchan**

**Mankey**

**Skiploom**

"Why's the giraffe number one on their team?" asked Scolipede.

"Because she could kill us all with her bombs." Hawlucha said, shuddering.

"Alright, this meeting is over." Mismagius said. They all walked back to their cabins. They didn't notice a spying Sableye watching them, creepy, evil grin on his face.

**000**

"**The alliance must be destroyed." Sableye said in the confessional. His gem eyes turned green. "Or maybe I could blackmail them into letting me join." His eyes turned purple. "Or I could expose them to their team, picking them off.**

**000**

"CAMPERS, MEET ME AT THE MESS HALL SO I CAN EXPLAIN YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!" Genesect yelled into his megaphone. "What stupid challenge will it be now?" Fennekin said as she exited her cabin.

"Shut up, valley girl, I can't think at all with ya yapping." Hitmonchan said as she exited. "I agree. You need to shut up, Fennekin." Noibat said as she flew out of the cabin. "You are like, such pushover snobs." Fennekin insulted.

"Right back at you, valley girl." Leafeon said while exiting.

**000**

"**Those snobby pushovers think they can just treat me like I'm an idiot like them." Fennekin said in the confessional.**

**000**

The campers made it to the mess hall. Yveltal and Genesect were waiting for them. "So, what's the challenge?" Asked Charizard.

"Today's challenge is a little something I like to call Castle Crashers!" Genesect said. "Your two teams will take supplies from the junkyard to build a castle. It doesn't have to be perfect, but it has to look good. Whichever castle looks better gets an advantage in part two of the challenge."

Here you go, maggots! Suit up!" Chef Yveltal barked, tossing the Giratinas black knight costumes and the Arceus' White ones. "What the heck are these for, bird brain?" Golbat questioned Yveltal. The pile of costumes was then thrown at him.

**000**

"**I stinking hate chef Yveltal." Golbat said.**

**000**

"**I don't think I've really gotten any screen time yet." Gengar said, looking at his costume. "But this episode, it's the Gengar show! This one's all about me!" He said, grinning.**

**000**

The campers were wearing their knight costumes as they walked up to the junkyard. "Do you notice how Granbull looks like a dude more than anything now?" Wingull whispered to Gligar, who snickered.

All of a sudden, a fist knocked Wingull out of the air.

"Ouchie." Wingull muttered in pain.

"That's what you get for calling me a man, Tweetie Bird." Granbull grumbled as she continued walking.

Once they arrived at the junkyard, they saw that there were two piles with signs in front of them. One was marked: GG and the other was marked: AA.

"Alright campers get building. "Genesct ordered. "Oh, and chef Yveltal was in charge of setting booby traps in your piles. It's better for ratings that way." He said, laughing evilly.

**000**

"**I'm really growing to hate Genesect." Mandibuzz said in the confessional.**

**000**

The campers went to their separate piles and started working.

"Alright guys." Steelix spoke up. "Let's give it our all so we can win another challenge."

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Meowstic asked out of curiosity.

"I have a blueprint we can use." Gengar said, setting it on the ground.

A bomb came and blew the blueprint up into pieces. "Well, that's stinking great, now we don't have anything build from thanks to the crazies." Mankey started to get mad. At first he started to emit a glowing light, but it faded out quickly. Mankey had his eyes closed and he was meditating softly.

**000**

"**So whenever Mankey gets mad he almost evolves. I'll have to sabotage him with that." Sableye said, thinking.**

**000**

Mankey turned around. He saw Skiploom and Girafarig sticking their tonguesout at him.

He couldn't take it anymore. He jumped in the air and started coming down at them. Then, he started to glow. His fur got messier, his hands got bigger, and his rage and strength tripled. He was not Mankey anymore, he was Primeape! "High Jump Kick!" He yelled as he landed a solid, powerful attack. Skiploom and Girafarig were not feeling so hyper.

"I... like... bombs." Muttered Girafarig.

"Owee… Wowie." Said Skiploom.

**000**

"**Oh crap, I evolved." Primeape said in the confessional. "Now I won't be able to control my temper. I don't want to hurt anyone or get voted out next."**

**000**

"**Wow, I didn't have to do anything." Sableye said, Grinning.**

**000**

The Arceus' Continued building, while the Giratinas had no idea what to do. "How the heck are we gonna build something now that we don't have blueprints!" Ursaring yelled, growling

"Chespin blames all of you losers for this." Chespin spoke. "You're all idiots."

"Excuse me!" Skarmory said, rage building. "You haven't done anything for this team yet! So shut up, and think of something!" She said angrily.

Sableye's eyes turned brown. He looked at the pile. He started building at a rapid speed, ignoring his team. About ten minutes later, He had made them a full-out castle.

"Alright campers, judging time!" Genesect said, walking up to the two teams. He looked at the Giratina's Castle, and then looked at the Arceus' army base-like structure. "And the winners are… the Arceus'!" He announced. They cheered in triumph! "Sableye! Sableye! Sableye!" they cheered. "Now, let me explain part two of the challenge." Genesect cut in. The cheering stopped. "Now, your second part of the challenge is to destroy the other team's castle. You have to either destroy it or knock all the other team's members out. Since the Arceus' won, they get a cannon." He finished. Chef Yveltal walked in, lugging a cannon behind his back.

"Ha! Now you look and are a pack mule!" Golbat laughed. He was then hit with the cannon.

"Owww." He muttered.

"Now get to your castles and start crashing!" Yelled Yveltal.

The teams rushed to their castles and started getting battle ready.

**000**

"Alright team, I already have a full scale plan that could win." Hawlucha told the team. "Charizard, Luxio, Gligar, Wingull, Granbull, and Amaura will attack. Pyroar, Espeon, Golbat, Flareon, Maractus, and Gardevoir will guard outside. Everyone else stay inside. Got it?"

Everyone nodded. "Alright, then let's move it!" He yelled.

**000**

"The other team is coming." Spritzee said, keeping watch.

"Alright. Attack team, go!" Yelled Sableye. Ursaring, Steelix, Gengar, Hitmonchan, Houndoom, Skiploom, Primeape, and Girafarig dashed out the castle, ready to fight.

**000**

"**I feel weird saying this, but I think I might like Sableye." Meowstic said, blushing.**

**000**

"Close Combat!" Primeape yelled, using the move to take out Charizard. Charizard was knocked down, but he had one more trick up his sleeve. He started to glow. His wins got spiky, flames came out of his mouth, and he turned black and blue. He was now Mega Charizard X!

"Flame Burst!" He yelled as shot a humongous amount of fire at Primeape. The pig monkey took the full blunt of the attack. He landed on the ground, steaming.

As Mega Charizard X was powning the other team, Primeape got up. He walked back to his team's castle. "Bide." He said starting to turn red. "Outrage." He muttered. He ran to the top of the castle. He went inside the cannon. "Fire the cannon!" He yelled. Chespin, who was on cannon duty, did as told. Primeape was shot out of the cannon and into the sky.

"High Jump Kick!" He yelled as he dropped out of the sky. Then, he released bide and outrages energy. His power tripled. Three… Two… One… BOOOOOOOOOOSSSSSSHHHHHH!

The base was completely obliterated. Parts flew everywhere. One hit Mega Charizard X in the face, causing him to fall down and turn back into his regular form.

"And it looks like the Giratinas win again!" Genesect yelled into his megaphone.

"I'll see the not-so-amazing Arceus' in their second elimination!"

**000**

In their typical spot, the alliance was talking about who to get rid of.

"Guys, shouldn't we have a name?" Asked Mismagius.

"Okay, how about team venom?" Offered Hawlucha.

"Sure, that sounds cool." Agreed Scolipede.

"Team venom it is!" Yelled Lickitung.

"Alright, so we are voting Granbull out because she is a threat and a nuisance." Hawlucha said.

"I agree, she's got to go." Mismagius said.

_**At The Elimination…**_

If I give you a poffin, you're safe." Genesect said.

"The first one safe is… Hawlucha."

He went up to grab his poffin.

"Scolipede, Gardevoir, and Espeon."

They received their poffins.

"Golbat, Pyroar, and Flareon."

"Luxio, Maractus, and Wingull."

"Gligar, Amaura, and Mandibuzz."

"So that leaves Mismagius, Lickitung, Granbull, and Charizard. The next one safe is… Charizard."

He sighed in relief and grabbed his poffin.

"Mismagius."

She grabbed her poffin.

"Lickitung, you're not that good in challenges. Granbull, no one likes you. And the last one safe is…"

Lickitung tensed up. Granbull glared.

"Lickitung. Granbull, go take a walk on the dock of shame and ride the Gyrados of losers."

Lickitung ate his poffin happily. Granbull was shocked. She then clenched a fist and tried to punch Genesect. But chef Yveltal caught her in midair.

**000**

"**I can't believe they picked the fat pinky over me!" Granbull said in the confessional. She then punched the camera.**

**000**

"Time to go, pink dog." Said the Gyrados.

"Yeah, whatever." Granbull said.

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

So there it is! Granbull has left, Sableye is evil, and Mankey isn't a Mankey! Also, Charizard knows how to mega evolve!

Well, see you next time!

**Granbull: Review or I'll beat the crap out of you!**


	4. Obstacle Course and the A-Team?

**Total Pokemon Island 4: Epic Jump Map!**

Hey guys, ST0 here. I'm sorry that this episode was very, VERY late. More computer issues. But without further ado, here's episode 4 of TPI!

**000**

"Guys, I'm scared." Said Lickitung to his alliance. The 4 were in their usual spot.

"Why?" Asked Mismagius, her arms folded.

"Every time we've been up for elimination, I was in the bottom two."

"Oh, right."

"So, who's our next target?" Asked Scolipede. "Well, I was thinking we should knock someone off the other team." Hawlucha stated. "Someone strong. Like Ursaring, Steelix, Hitmonchan, or Primeape."

"You're right. We need to start winning challenges." Said Mismagius.

_**In the Arceus Boys Cabin**_

Where do you think Hawlucha, Lickitung, and Scolipede go every morning?" Pyroar asked the other guys.

"I don't know. Maybe they have an alliance." Said Luxio.

"You guys think we should form an alliance just to keep each other safe? Not target people or anything?" Asked Charizard.

"Yeah, but what should we call ourselves?" Golbat asked.

"How about the A-Team?" Asked Gligar.

"Yeah, the A-Team!" Pyroar exclaimed.

_**In the Arceus Girls Cabin**_

"Have you all noticed that the past two eliminated people were girls?" Asked Flareon.

"Yeah, but they were annoying, jerky girls that were voted out because no one liked them." Answered Amaura.

"True. I'm really glad Goomy's gone, though." Gardevoir stated.

"But are you ready for the next challenge? Maybe this one we'll win."Maractus said hopefully.

"CAMPERS, TIME FOR YOUR NEXT CHALLENGE!" Genesect yelled into his megaphone.

"Guess we're gonna find out now." Flareon said as she walked out the door.

**000**

"So, what's the next challenge my team can win?" Asked Ursaring, flexing.

"Well, todays challenge will be an obstacle course!" Genesect yelled.

"Chef Yveltal, if you will show them the course."

Chef led the campers to a place that looked like it was out of a boot camp.

"Alright pipsqueaks, here are the rules." Yveltal said evilly. "Both teams go through the same course. Rule number two! Pushing, shoving, and whatever physical harm is allowed."

"But Gardevoir and I are wearing elegant dresses! Surely you're not saying we have to get them dirty!" Protested Mismagius.

"Not my problem. Now, the courses are wall climbing, swimming around sharpedo, getting past Granbull and Goomy, digging for a statue you need to show to a scanner to continue, and a beeline to the finish. Also, when I say beeline, I mean ACTUAL bees!" Yveltal said.

**000**

"**I am one of the weakest people on my team." Said Scatterbug, looking down. "If we lose this challenge, guess who's going home."**

**000**

"Whoever crosses the finish line first wins the challenge for their team. Now GO, IDIOTS, GO!" Chef shouted. The campers were off. Skiploom was zooming through the challenge with her flying abilities. "Purple fuzzy pencils!" She yelled as she soared past everyone.

"Wait, flying is allowed?" Asked Golbat. Him, Mandibuzz, Gligar, Wingull, Spritzee, Fletcling, Noibat, and Skarmory all soared behind Skiploom.

They didn't have a single obstacle until they made it to the beedrill.

Skiploom zoomed past them, but the others had to fight. "Take that, insect!" Yelled Skarmory as she kicked one down with her foot. She then scratched another one with her razor-sharp talons. Mandibuzz went as fast as she could to the finish line, but Skiploom had already crossed it.

"Well, it looks like the Great Giratinas win again!" Genesect yelled.

"I'll see the Arceus' at their third elimination… in a row."

**000**

"**Alright, it's time to think of someone to eliminate." Hawlucha said.**

**000**

"**Yes, my team wins again!" Yells Ursaring, punching the confessional ceiling.**

**000**

"Well, let's eliminate Mandibuzz, because I have no other idea on who to vote for.  
Hawlucha said.

"Alright." The alliance members agreed.

**000**

"Alright, so if you get a poffin, you're safe to live another episode." Genesect said.

"The first poffin goes to… Golbat." Genesect said throwing him a poffin.

"Gardevoir, Pyroar, and Luxio also get poffins." Genesect said, throwing them poffins.

"Hawlucha, Scolipede, Mismagius, and Maractus are safe."

"Wingull, Charizard, Amaura, and Flareon are all safe."

"We're down to our bottom two. Lickitung, I'm not at all surprised you're here. Mandibuzz, you just weren't fast enough to win. The last poffin goes to…"

Mandibuzz shook her head. Lickitung face palmed.

"Mandibuzz."

Mandibuzz happily got her poffin. "Sorry, Lickster. You were a pretty cool dude." She apologized.

"It's alright." Lickitung said as he started to walk to the dock.

Espeon started running towards him. It was now or never.

"Wait, Lickitung!"

He turned around. This was met by Espeon kissing him. "I always had a crush on you from day one." She said, with a smile on her face.

Lickitung had the biggest grin on his face. "Well, I'll see you win you win the million! I'll be rooting for ya!"

**000**

"**WOOOOHOOOO!" Lickitung yelled in excitement. "My first kiss! I love this game! If I want anyone to win, it'll either be Espeon, or one of my alliance mates!" He yelled, still super happy.**

**000**

"**Well, it's sad to see the most funny and positive of the alliance go." Said Hawlucha. "But I can't let this setback distract me. I'll have to keep moving on!"**

**000**

Author's section

Well, Lickitung's gone! I was actually going to keep him up to ninth voted off, but I decided to let Mandibuzz stay.

Well, nothing else to say but see you next time!

Lickitung: Review! You guys are awesome!


	5. DodgeFail

TPI Episode 5: DodgeFail

Hey guys, ST0 here. And without further ado, here's episode five of TPI.

**000**

_**In the Arceus' Girl's Cabin**_

"It's awesome never to have to go to elimination." Meowstic told the other girls.

"Who do you think the cutest boy in our team?" Asked Spritzee.

"Well, I think Primeape's real cute." Skarmory said, blushing. "He's cool, and he does awesome in challenges."

"Like, Chespin." Said Fennekin. "Typical. Two lazy snobs who don't do anything." Hitmonchan.

"What are you like, talking about? I'm like, the heart and soul of this team."

**000**

"**I don't think Fennekin realizes the fact that she hasn't done anything at all for this team." Leafeon said, eyebrows raised.**

**000**

"It's challenge time!" Genesect yelled into his megaphone. Meet me at the gymnasium ten yards from the mess hall!"

"There's a gym?" Asked Noibat.

**000**

The campers walked in through the doors. The gym was beautiful. Elegant banners of every sport decorated the walls. Two benches were apart with a team banner on each. Seven dodge balls were on the Gym divider line.

"You're next challenge is a dodgeball game!" Genesect yelled. "It will be best two out of three. Teams will send five people each round. Yveltal will referee just in case of any of you cheaters."

Yveltal glared at the campers from his chair.

"You have 10 minutes to decide who goes, then it's game time!"

**000**

"Alright, I think our powerhouses should go out first." Hawlucha told his team. "So, Charizard, Scolipede, me, Mandibuzz, and Luxio will go first."

"And just who made you leader?" Asked Pyroar, eyes narrowed.

"Well, I am one of the smartest on our team, so shut up." Hawlucha hissed.

**000**

"**I think me and that guy are gonnna have a problem." Pyroar said angrily in the confessional**

**000**

"**Pyroar thinks that he scares me. I have an alliance, and we can control the votes." Hawlucha said with a smirk.**

**000**

"Alright, I think we should send our powerhouses." Houndoom told his team. "So that's me, Ursaring, Steelix, Hitmonchan, and Primeape."

"Alright, time's up!" Chef Yveltal shouted."Get your butts to the center!"

The five from each team got ready.

"On your mark… Get set… GO, MAGGGOTS, GO!"

The campers dashed. Hawlucha immediately got a ball and threw it at Steelix.

The steel snake hit it right back with his tail. It dashed in midair, nearly missing Hawlucha. "How do you like that, bro?" Steelix taunted.

"I wonder if he'll like this!" Ursaring yelled as he threw a ball at the bird. Hawlucha was slammed straight in the back.

**000**

"**Ow." Hawlucha groaned, rubbing the bruise on his back.**

**000**

"You'll be avenged, Hawlucha!" Charizard shouted as he hit Steelix in the head. The rock snake dizzily slithered off the area.

Luxio was also hitting balls with his tail. But sadly, one was caught by Ursaring.

"Aw, man." Luxio said, walking to the bench.

Hitmonchan and Primeape threw balls in unision, taking out Charizard.

"Nice aim." Primeape complimented.

"Oh, uh… Thanks." Hitmonchan said, blushing.

Unfortunately, nobody notice Mandibuzz throwing balls down with an aerial attack.

"Alright, the Arceus' are in the lead with one point thanks to Mandibuzz."Genesect said. "Pick your next five,then get ready for round two!

**000**

"Alright, Mandibuzz, Scolipede, me, Gardevoir, and Charizard will all go." Hawlucha said.

"I want to go this time!" Pyroar complained.

"Too bad, so sad." Hhawlucha hissed.

**000**

"Alright, so, same people?" Asked Houndoom.

The rest of the team agreed.

"Go!"

The Arceus' had faster people, and Mandibuzz was already getting people out.

"Take that, Houndoom!"

Ursaring, Steelix, Primeape, and Hitmonchan threw balls. But they were stopped in midair.

"Hey, what's going on?" Asked Ursaring.

"It's Gardevoir! She's using Pschic!" Steelix realized.

"Oh, crap."

All four balls hit their previous throwers, knocking them out of the competition, and getting the Arceus' the victory.

"Whoa! In a surprising turn of events, the Arceus' are finally not going to their fourth elimination in a row! But the Giratinas will go to their first elimination!"

"Gardevoir! Gardevoir!" The Arceus' cheered as they exited the gym.

"Giratinas, see you tonight!"

**000**

"**Finally, Fennekin will be eliminated!" Hitmonchan shouted, punching the air.**

**000**

Gengar was in the cabin with Ursaring, Steelix, Primeape, and Houndoom.

"So, I called you guys here so we can make an alliance to get rid of the weakest links in our team." Gengar said.

"Alright, I'll join." Said Houndoom.

"Me too." Ursaring shrugged.

"I'll join too. Our team would do a lot better without the weaklings." Agreed Steelix.

"Yeah, whatever." Said Primeape.

"Alright, We have to get rid of Fennekin. She is utterly useless." Gengar said.

"Agreed."

**At the elimination…**

"If you get a poffin, you're safe." Genesect told the Giratinas. "First one goes to… Gengar.

"Alright!" The ghost said as he grabbed his poffin.

"Primeape, Hitmonchan, and Steelix are all safe." Genesect said, throwing them poffins.

"Ursaring."

"Aw yeah!"

"Houndoom."

"As expected."

"Noibat, Meowstic, Spritzee, surprisingly Skiploom." He said throwing them poffins.

"Fletchling, Sableye, and Skarmory are all safe!"

"Leafeon and Fletchling!"

"…Scatterbug."

"Whew!"

"We have our bottom two! Fennekin, you are a snobby valleygirl who doesn't do anything for her team. Chespin, you speak in third person all the time and you're annoying. The last one safe is…"

Chespin narrowed his eyes. Fennekin glared at Hitmonchan, who glared back.

"…Chespin."

"Yay!" Chespin said as he went to get his poffin.

Fennekin growled. "You all are maximum losers!" She barked. She stormed to the final words confessional.

**000  
"Like, whatever! You all stink! If I want anyone to lose, it'll be definitely be that pushover boxer snob! And I want Chespin to win!"**

**000**

Sableye waited. Soon, Noibat, Chespin, Spritzee, Scatterbug, and Fletchling entered.

"Why did you call us here?" Asked Scatterbug.

"Chespin wants to know as well." Chespin said.

"Well, look at yourselves! You're all wea links to the rest of the team just because you're first evolutions! But guess what! If you align with me, I'll make sure we make it to the merge! What do you say? Who wants to join Team Ultra?" Sableye asked, putting out a hand.

"I'll join." Said Scatterbug.

"Me too." Said Sprizee.

"Chespin too." Chespin said.

"Don't forget us." Fletchling and Noibat said.

**000**

"**Great, everything is going according to plan." Scatterbug said. "You all think Hawlucha is the bad guy? Or Sableye? Or the A-Team? Well, you have yet to see the real villain on this show. Heh heh heh…" **

**000**

Well, that was a dramatic chapter! The valleygirl is the first one off her team, a new villain is revealed, two new alliances are formed, and some crushes are revealed! Well, see you next time!

**Fennekin: Review, and Hitmonchan gets a higher chance of elimination!**


	6. Digging for Gold

Hey guys, ST0 here. I just wanted to say thanks for your support. Oh, and I'm holding a contest to see how many OCS we can get for Total Pokemon Island2.

Total Pokemon Island Episode 6: Get Digging

**000**

"So, I think we should introduce two more people to our alliance." Hawlucha told Mismagius and Sciolipede.

"Why? We got a pretty good deal going on here." Said Scolipede.

"If we get more people in on this, we have less of a target on our backs." Hawlucha explained.

Sableye's gem eyes shined from behind the bush.

**000**

"**It's really way too easy to spy on those idiots." Sableye said, cackling.**

**000**

"Campers, it's time for your next challenge!" Genesect yelled into his megaphone. "Meet me at the beach immediately!"

The campers had arrived at the beach. "So, what's the challenge?" Asked Noibat.

"You guys are going to be digging for golden statues of me!" Genesect said with a grin. "Whichever team brings me a statue first wins! Other team will go to elimination! Since the Arceus' won the last challenge, they get iron shovels!" Genesect said, tossing them shovels.

"And what do we get?" Asked Skarmory.

"Nothing! You guys lost the last challenge, remember?" Genesect replied. "Alright, your challenge starts… Now!"

The campers started, with the Arceus' already winning.

"Ugh." Ursaring groaned, clawing through the sand. "They're too fast! I think we're gonna lose again!"

"Dude. Shut up." Gengar said.

**000**

"**I've been trying to control my anger, but it's getting harder and harder." Ursaring said, punching a hole in the confessional wall.**

**000**

"Alright team, let's keep shoveling!" Hawlucha told his team. Being the smartest on his team has its advantages. He looked around. Since Espeon is Lickitung's girlfriend, she could join the alliance. Charizard is also a worthy candidate. He stopped at the sound of a clang. He looked down, and saw a glimmer of gold. He found the statue! "Charizard, Scolipede, come help me with this!" He yelled to his teammates. They rushed over. They all three lifted up the statue, and plopped it in front of Genesect.

"Well, looks like the Amazing Arceus' win again! Wow, this was a very short episode!"

"Yeah, the StoryLord will not be pleased." Wingull said, shrugging.

"Stop breaking the fourth wall!" Yelled Genesect.

"Anyways, I'll see the Giratinas for their second elimination!" Genesect said.

**000**

"Alright, I think we should get rid of Chespin tonight." Gengar told his alliance members.

"I agree, that pipsqueak is just a waste of space. He doesn't even try to help in challenges." Houndoom said.

"But we need to make sure that Chespin is eliminated." Ursaring said, cracking his knuckles. "It's time for some manipulation."

**000**

"Alright, Chespin has a huge target on his back, so we all need to vote out Girafarig, mainly because she's crazy." Sableye said. "Agreed?" Sableye asked.

**000**

"**I'm voting for Chespin." Said Scatterbug. "Like us voting for one of the crazies will make any difference."**

**000**

_**At the Elimination**_

"If you get a poffin, you are safe." Genesect told the Giratinas. "The first one safe is… Gengar."

"Oh yeah! First safe again!" Gengar whooped as he got his poffin.

"Next one safe is… Sableye."

"As expected."

"Steelix."

"Woohoo!"

"Meowstic."

"Cool."

"Next five are… Hitmonchan, Fletchling, Ursaring, Houndoom, and Skarmory." Genesect said, giving them poffins.

"Leafeon, Spritzee, and Scatterbug are all safe!" Genesect said, tossing them poffins.

"The next two safe are… Primeape and… Chespin."

Scatterbug scowled as the two got their poffins. His plan to overthrow his alliance failed!

"Wait... That means…" Skiploom started to say.

"One of you two crazies are going home!" Genesect said happily. "The last one safe is…"

Both girls tensed

"Both of you!"

"WHAT!" They both said in unision.

"Yeah, you both got four votes each! So, I'm eliminating both of you!"

**000**

" **I LIKE BOMBS!" Yelled Girafarig in the confessional.**

**000**

"**Oh well, the acorn owl's need me anyway." Skiploom said.**

**000**

"So, you guys want us to join your alliance?" Charizard asked Hawlucha and his alliance.

"Yeah, it'll be fun. We'll keep each other safe. What do you say? Who wants to join team fury?" Hawlucha said, putting out a hand.

Charizard and Espeon put their hands on top of his. "It's a deal." Charizard grinned.

**000**

Well, that was a shocking elimination!

Note: Girafarig was actually gonna turn out like Mike; with her tail being Mal. Skiploom was going to be a valleygirl Hoppip, but I decide to change that.

See you next time!


	7. Hot Day(Sorry TPI2 1's late)

Yo, yo, yo! It's ST0 here, with chapter seven of TPI!

Total Pokemon Island Episode 7: The hottest day on the planet

**000**

"Ugh, it's so hot today." Wingull groaned in the sand. A massive heat wave had struck the island. All the campers were sweating in their beds, but the fire types were the most resistant.

"It's a little hot, I guess." Said Charizard as he got up from his bed.

"You're just saying that because you're a fire type." Scolipede groaned. "But bug types like me can't handle the sun at all." He complained, getting out of his bed.

"Campers, meet me at the beach for your sixth challenge! And trust me, it'll be a scorcher. Hahahahaha!" Genesect laughed into his megaphone.

**000**

"**I feel so much safer now that I'm in a five person alliance." Hawluvha said.**

**000**

The campers arrived at the base, where Yveltal and Genesect were waiting.

"Alrght, so you know how it's super-hot out today, right? " Genesect asked the campers.

"Yeah, I can't go on much longer." Scatterbug said, wheezing.

"Well, too bad, because that's the challenge! Each team will be staying out in the hot sun until one team loses all their members. You quit whenever you feel like it, and people who want to quit right now can follow me to the air conditioned manor!" Genesect said.

Chespin ran to Genesect, as well as Fletcling and Noibat. Maractus, Wingull, and Espeon left as well.

"Begin, losers!"Yveltal yelled as they walked away.

Both teams stood still, not moving from their respected areas.

After a few minutes, some of the campers were burning. Luxio, Sableye, Scatterbug, Scolipede, Leafeon, and Spritzee all left.

Great Giratinas Amazing Arceus"

8 players left 9 players left

"Hey Hawlucha, you know what I just noticed?" Mismagius asked Hawlucha

"What is it that you found out, Mismagius?" Hawlucha asked, beak deep in a book.

"That we're starting to become the more powerful team."

"Hmmm. I guess you're right." Hawlucha said.

Pyroar glanced at them.

**000**

"**I have to throw this challenge." Pyroar said, angrily. "Once I take Hawlucha out of the picture, I will rise up as leader! Bwahahaha!" He laughed.**

**000**

Pyroar's mane started to glow. The heat from the sun grew hotter, and hotter, and hotter.

"Gaaah! My wings!" Hawlucha screamed, wings smoking, running towards the manor. Behind him was everyone else except Steelix, who didn't seem to be bothered by the extreme heat.

**000**

"**I'm a giant steel snake, how is heat gonna hurt me?" Steelix said, grinning.**

**000**

"So I guess that means I'll see the Great Giratinas at another elimination!" Genesect said.

**000**

"**Pyroar thinks I didn't see him, ey?" Hawlucha said, gritting his teeth. "He is so eliminated!" He yelled, punching a hole in the wall.**

**000**

Later on in the elimination…

"Hawlucha, you screamed like a girl and made your team question your leadership. Pyroar, Hawlucha knew the whole time that you were the one who intensified the heat and told everyone! Now, the only person who didn't vote off this person was himself and a few others. The last one safe is…"

Hawlucha smirked. Pyroar tensed slightly.

…Hawlucha!" Genesect said, throwing him a marshmallow. Pyroar looked like he was about to blow up with anger. He stormed away, seething.

**000**

"**That butthead found out!? Grrrrr! I will have my revenge, Hawlucha. Just wait. You Just Wait…"**

**000**

And that half-wraps up episode 7 of TPI! Not that much else to say, but see you next time!:D

Pyroar: Review and I'll kill stupid Hawlucha!


End file.
